


Meet Me on the Battlefield

by AquaEclipse



Series: Hetalia: the Aquaduct [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Birthday, Blood and Injury, Chinese Language, Current Events, Friendship, Gen, Injury, Inspired by Real Events, Long-Distance Friendship, Major Character Injury, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Politics, Protests, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Texting, World Meeting (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaEclipse/pseuds/AquaEclipse
Summary: 2019 is a hectic year for Hong Kong. As the #NoChinaExtradition protests descend into a blur of chaos, insanity and ridiculousness, the City has to find his path with logic, creativity and… of course, try to hold on to as much sanity as he can maintain.Based on current events. Contains extremely political themes. OCs mentioned but do not play a major role. Part 2 of A Provincial Life.To the protesters of Hong Kong, and those who support us in our fight to preserve our human rights.





	Meet Me on the Battlefield

**Author's Note:**

> This started out, at first, as a birthday tribute to my City…and Canada. As the protests and political environment continues to spiral into insanity, I was motivated to write more. This goes on from the fic Support, which is the first chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hong Kong finds support throughout his fight to preserve his rights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Look who's back?!  
> I feel obliged to do a tribute to my City's birthday, and to honour dear Canada as well, who shares our special day. Happy official 22nd Establishment Day to Hong Kong (SAR), and happy official 152nd (Canada Day) to Canada too!  
> In addition, to honour the Fourth of July (happy early 243rd to the USA as well!), a time when I will not be posting, _Mei Gwok_ , do the disclaimer, please.  
> America: AquaEclipse does not own Hetalia. She only owns her OCs, plotlines, headcanons and social media accounts.  
> AquaEclipse: Righto!  
> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Semi-controversial political themes, but hey, that's what's going on right now, so I'm literally writing slightly prior to real time for this one.  
> Thank you for your patience! Enjoy the show and the translations!

23:58pm, 30 June 2019

Rage.

He was consumed by rage, a strange sense of passion not seen since the 30th Anniversary of Tiananmen Square, and before that, the 29th Anniversary.

Protests had been erupting.

Government blocks had been closed down, his Boss calling a suspension for the most controversial bill to date, perhaps tying with _Article 23_ , from back in 2003.

White shirts, black shirts, over a million walking from high noon to deep into the night in his brightly lit heart, his Central Business District.

He checked his phone, clicking into the texting apps.

_New York: I stand by u, and so do the Californias. #NoExtraditionToChina_

_Washington DC: #FreeHongKong_

_London: Beijing is not responding to my inquiries about whether or not his Boss is involved in your current situation, but I am sure that I will get something out of the wandought, even if he was calling you a gnashgab all day long throughout the G20 summit. Do not think that I will ensure that the_ Sino-British Joint Declaration _is honoured, Hong Kong._

_Berlin: Stay strong, stay peaceful_

_Osaka: I saw your open letter on my newspapers during the G20 meeting and noticed how fast you raised enough money. You must have been like "SHUT UP AND TAKE MY MONEY" ^m^_

_Taiwan: You and I fight together._ Jia you _,_ didi _. Taiwan is with you!_

 _Macau: My Boss says to "wait and see", but I know you can do this,_ Ka Lung

 _Guangdong:_ Sing Hallelujah to the Lord _, ha ha_

_Canada: I'm getting quite concerned, but I will keep watch from afar. Stay safe, brother, and happy birthday_

Deep brown eyes perked up to the time. 00:00. June had passed, and part 2 of 2019 had officially begun. It was time for him to get prepared for the Special Flag Raising Ceremony, the scheduled yearly march and the fireworks show (if it was going to happen, of course). But since when has the late night bothered him? After all, it hasn't since the 1980s. All he would have to do is to take sleeping pills after the celebrations-slash-protests were over for the day, but not become addicted to them (as he knew, terrible things occur when individuals were addicted to drugs), like how he had been dealing with the problem for the last couple of decades.

Despite all that, first and foremost:

 _You: happy early birthday to you too, Canada, and tell ur brothers boss to actually help us and not be a_ fa seng yau

* * *

" _Meet me on the battlefield_  
_Even on the darkest night_  
_I will be your sword and shield, your camouflage_  
_And you will be mine_

 _Echos of the shots ring out_  
_We may be the first to fall_  
_Everything can stay the same or we could change it all_

 _Meet me on the battlefield_ "

\- _Meet Me on the Battlefield_ , SVRCINA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Article 23 – an anti-subversion law proposed in 2003, which was ultimately rejected  
> Wandought – old English word meaning 'a weak and ineffectual man'  
> Gnashgab – an 18th century northern English word for someone who only ever seems to complain. London learnt it from some of the northerners at her place  
> "SHUT UP AND TAKE MY MONEY" – what I thought HK's reaction was when I heard of the scheme and the results. In case anyone is wondering, some people raised HK$3M to print open letters on foreign newspapers, e.g. _The New York Times_ and _The Guardian_ , and accomplished the goal in about 4 hours  
>  _Jia you_ – Mandarin (pinyin, sadly) for 'add oil', i.e. "go for it". Pronounced "j-yah yo"  
>  _Didi_ – Mandarin for 'little brother'  
> "Taiwan is with you!" – a real response of the Ministry of Foreign Affairs of Taiwan to the protesters  
> "Wait and see" – the Macanese government's current stance on the issue. Probably trying to insult neither side of the conflict, as usual  
>  _Sing Hallelujah to the Lord_ – a Christian hymn sung by protester to make the cops' jobs more difficult via loophole abuse (religious gatherings were relative exempt from arresting from illegal gathering)  
> Special Flag Raising Ceremony – occurs only on 1 July (Establishment Day) and 1 October (National Day – of China) at Golden Bauhinia Square  
> Yearly march – started in 2003 (guess why) for protesting against government policies and social issues  
> Sleeping pills – an actual phenomenon here in HK for the poor souls who don't get their beauty sleep at night (some of us also sleep on public transportation while heading to work/school)  
>  _Fa sung yau_ – literally "peanut friend" (Cantonese), meaning 'bystander'. Not-my-President Trump is sure that HK and the mainland "will be able to work it out". I'm not so sure about that

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: That's about it for the second installment for A Provincial Life, and I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a little feedback! Thanks for dropping by!


End file.
